1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to transportation systems. In particular, this invention pertains to transportation systems where ski paraphernalia may be contained and moved over various distances. Still further, this invention relates to a ski accessory transportation and storage system which is adapted for collapsibility into a storage-like mode in order to releasably secure such to a vehicle roof. Further, this invention relates to a ski accessory transportation and storage system, which may be stored over long periods of time in a storage housing. Additionally, this invention pertains to a ski accessory transportation and storage system where ski boots, ski poles, skis, and various other ski paraphernalia may be categorically stored by the skier in a rolling displacement vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Transportation vehicles to contain various sporting goods are known in the art. As an exemplary system, golf carts for rolling contact to be manually actuatable are known. The best prior art known to applicant in the field of accessory transportation and storage systems, as applied to the subject invention concept, include U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,883,207; 2,855,208; 3,272,413; 2,957,700; 2,732,218; 2,662,776; 2,578,409; 2,507,234; 3,776,437; 4,142,736; 4,033,460; 4,050,706; 4,084,735; and, 3,897,895.
In some prior art, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,735, ski cases and rack systems are provided which may be mounted to the upper surfaces of a motor vehicle. Such ski cases provide for pluralities of brackets within which the skis may be mounted. Further, such systems do provide for straps and suction cup coupling, however, such prior art systems of this type do not provide for a removable storage containment and transportation system which may be taken from the vehicle and manually rolled to a skiing location.
Other carrier systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,437, are directed to carriers which are mounted to the roofs of vehicles through suction cups. Bifurcate elements are provided within which the skis may be inserted. However, such prior art does not provide for a convertible wheel ski carrying system, for the dual purpose of transportation and storage, as well as for rolling displacement.
Other prior art systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,409 are directed to golf cart systems. However, such systems are not foldable to a storage mode and are not adapted for releasable securement to a vehicle roof, as provided in the subject invention concept.